1. Field of the Invention
A rudder assembly for sail boats and the like comprising a rudder support frame in combination with a rudder blade pivotally attached thereto and a rudder blade control mechanism configured to selectively move the rudder blade between a first or lower position and a second or upper position during operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sailboats and the like often employ retractable rudders which permit the vessel to move into shallow waters without causing harm to the rudder. Typically the rudder blade is movable between, a fully extended position and a fully retracted position. At these extreme positions, the rudder blade is held against further movement by means of a locking mechanism or similar device. Thus, numerous kickup rudders movable between a lower and raised position have been developed. Such rudders may generally be locked or secured in either the lower or raised position.
In a number of devices, the tiller itself is used to control the depth of the rudder blade. Any benefit by combining the normal operation of the tiller with the operation or raising and lowering the rudder blade under normal conditions is dubuious since it can be hazardous under adverse conditions. Under such conditions each of the operations should be performed separately and by means of separate devices to assure independence of operation and without comprising the performance characteristics of each device.
Examples of the prior art are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,038,433; 3,352,272; 3,575,124; 3,728,983; 3,921,561; 4,008,677; 4,088,088; 4,218,986.